A twist of a fairy tail
by Joshiro.ukitake
Summary: So you heard about memories in the rain but what about if that went worse then that...


o I'm back with another story, this one hot me while I was rping so i made in an hour or so, so all who read, please enjoy :)

i do not own these characters, kubo tite does

* * *

A tear rolled down my cheek, in my heart I knew I was doing something wrong, something that shouldn't be done.. It was betrayal... But my mind knew better.. It was duty that had forced my blade through jushiros heart, my duty to soul society... And to Jushiro himself.. I watched as the hollow inside him had died and jushiros mangled body had been left, barely alive, my blade through his heart, he gave me a smile, whispering the words thank you... Before collapsing and falling unconcious, his breathing evened out to nothing and he had died... By my blade..

-about 10hrs beforehand: 11:30ish-

I had a hangover and juu was finding it simply halarious, I have to admit, my shuddering because of the loud noises was kinda funny, but really.. Ok and maybe.. Actually ok.. Yeah it was pretty funny, I chuckled with him but it wasn't as funny to me, it was painful.

'Juu.. Your really loud.. ' I put a hand to my head.

He grinned 'no louder then normal, your just over sensitive' but he did quiet down, I was grateful.

'How are you feeling today anyway juu..' I smiled.

He smiled back and sipped his tea 'fine, very good today actually'

'Thats great news, maybe you can come drinking with me'i give a cheeky smile.

'No, because I'm not drinking today, the division has been busy with hollow attacks lately' he gave me a shrug.

'Aww, well next time then, for sure' that was about when I realised the time 'ah, damn, nana chan is going to kill me!'

Jushiro looked at me confused 'are you running again?'

Well I promised her I'd be back by 10, it's like almost lunch time, I am dead meat' dread has settled quite nicely into my chest and I could imagine the bruises I would have in the morning.

He just gave me a cheeky grin 'then I guess I'll see you later shun' his way of kicking me out.

I stand and grimace 'yeah... If I'm still alive..' I feel on death row walking out of his office to mine.

I take my time getting back to my office, purposely taking forever, I walk into my office guiltily and I can feel nanaos glare burning into my soul, I gulp 'hey nana-can'

She coughs 'captain... Where have you been..' A deadly and Gary tone in her voice.

'I went to see captain ukitake.. I had paperwork for him... I..I'm sorry I'm late..' I looked at her feeling guilty.

I saw the ager flash through her eyes as she adjusted her glasses, she walked over with her book under her arm, she was much smaller then me but god damn she was scary when I miss behaved,

nanao smacked me over the head with her book 'Your not! Now you have a month of paperwork to do, get to work' she glared at me with all the intensity of hell and I reluctantly took my seat behind my desk and started doing paperwork, she only did this at least once a month when the paperwork got too much but it was terrifying.

-about two hours later: 2:00ish-

I was tired... The paperwork was so much... Ugh, I wanted to sleep and I had a headache from working and a hangover, nanao had given me no mercy today, I still had many more hours of work to go, I was grateful when a hell butterfly had come to rest on my shoulders, hopefully it was a way out.

'Reporting from 12th division, a hollow has been sighted in the vicinity of 13th division, the hollow has no logged information, a warning to all who may be involved as the hollow has been seen to move' I realised it was just a notification, not a saving grace, but it had me thinking, I'm pretty sure that hollow had been sighted around many of the divisions but frequently in the 13th division, I guess anyone could guess that that was where the hollow was nested, so far nothing had been done because no one was sure.

That was the last I had heard about it before a few hours later following more forced torture.

-a few hours later: 5pm-

The sky had become a dark grey, clouds grumbled in the sky, it was going to pour tonight, with satisfaction, I signed the very last document I needed to sign, I would file them all tommorow but until then, I would be quite happy to sit and have a nap at my desk, nanao had got off my back seeing as I had done what I was supposed to for once and when I mentioned a nap, she didn't exactly say no.. Just frowned a little, but that was a yes in my language.

I liked a good nap, I would lay down wherever and cover my face with my hat, I'd fall asleep within minutes and nanao would find me in random spots snoring my heart away.

I'd settled to my office floor, my uniform, haori and kimono proved perfect to lay on comfortably and sleep, I wast sure how long I had been sleeping but when nanao woke me up with a urgent pace about her, I made an effort to wake up.

'Captain, you have a message from the head commander'

I cursed in my head, I hoped I wasn't in trouble, but I wouldn't be surprised if I was in trouble at all, that's about the only reason he would message me, I groggily listened to the message, the message was not at all what I thought it would be.

'Captain kyouraku, I have been notified of Lt shiba of 13th division, he has passed away, rukia kuchiki was gravely wounded and is now in 4th division, you are ordered to search for captain ukitake as he has been reported missing after slaying some of his division members, you are too capture him if at all possible, this must be investigated' my heart dropped almost out of my chest.

'Hai...' I felt hollow, was I awake? I looked at nanao 'please slap me..'

Nanao had heard the order and had a shocked look about her, she almost couldn't believe it herself but she did as asked and gave me a hard slap to the face, yup.. I was awake..

'Thanks..' That was actually kinda painful.. I stood and put my hat on my head and gulped.. I really didn't want to go.. But I had too 'stay inside nana-chan.. Your safe here..' With my zanpaktou's at my side, I left my office, my heart cold in my chest, I didn't know what to expect but I knew it wouldn't be pretty.

-6:30pm-

God damn it, he was the one reiatsu that no matter what I would never lose and I've lost him, I couldn't even pick up a trace of jushiros reiatsu, I had gone to his division, and spoken to his members, they were all terrified.

'Please, just tell me what you saw.. I need to know so I can protect you' I had pulled aside a member who had said they had seen Jushiro himself, but he was paralysed with fear.

'I.. I.. Can't.. The captain.. ' the member teared up.

'I order you to tell me what you saw' I decided I would try using my power instead. Asking nicely wasn't working.

The member nodded, not able to refuse 'the.. The captain... Hollow... He.. A hollow.. Is controlling him.. Eat... Eating.. Him' the member couldn't speak after that, and I understood then why I couldn't find Jushiro, I wasn't searching for a hollow...

'Dont worry ok, I'll see how I can help' I concentrated looking for instead a hollows reiatsu, or a combination of both Jushiros and hollows, I still had no luck, I cursed to myself, thinking out loud 'Rukia... Maybe she knows... '

She was in 4th division seriously injured but just maybe she knew where the hollow was, I quickly shunpoed to her location, not surprised to hear her awake and struggling against the members that were trying to heal her.

'NO! I have to help the captain.. LET ME GO!' I walked into rukias room and she was crying and struggling to get up.

'Rukia.. You need to calm down...' I walked in and leaned against the wall looking at her, to the members trying to calm her, I motioned for them to leave the room.

'Captain.. ' she looked surprised to see me, tearfully she struggled to her feet 'captain kyouraku sir.. I need to help..'

I cut her off 'no, you need to calm down and tell me exactly what happened' I walked over and sat her back down gently 'I will help captain ukitake, just tell me why happened'

She was quiet for a second Realising I was on her side, she blurted out the story quickly 'the captain.. K-kaien-dono.. Miyako.. She was attacked by a hollow, her whole squad was demolished, no survivors.. Miyako was the one that killed them.. She.. She had been taken by a hollow that manipulated her.. Kaien-dono was horrified.. We. We all were but kaien demanded to go kill the hollow.. We couldn't stop him.. So..' Rukia started to cry and I was losing her words.

'Ok, calm down, calm down then continue ok..' I knew I was running out of time but I needed to know everything.

Rukia nodded and gulped, after she calmed down, she finished her story 'kaien-dono wanted to go after the hollow.. We couldn't stop him.. So the captain told kaien everything he knew.. The location of the hollows lair.. I went with the captain and kaien-dono and we found the hollow.. Kaien wanted to fight him on his own, I offered to help but they refused.. The captain let kaien fight.. And kaien lost.. The hollow took over his body... And the captain.. He told me to run.. He was going to find a way to kill the hollow without killing kaien-dono but it was useless.. He had to kill them both... I ran for my life.. But I came back.. The.. The captain got sick.. The hollow used that to wound him.. On his shoulder.. Then the hollow came for me.. I thought I was going to die... But I stabbed kaien.. We thought the hollow was dead.. With kaien.. We were wrong... The captain had got weak cause of his illness.. I was helping him home then he collapsed on me.. When he woke up.. ' Rukia had started to cry again.. 'The hollow had taken him.. He attacked me and threw me into a tree.. I was able to escape when another squad came.. The squad.. They were murdered.. I didn't see him again..' By now rukia was lost to tears, and I knew that there would be no capturing Jushiro.. He was gone already, my chest felt frozen.

'Ill.. Save him.. You get some rest ok, I'll save captain ukitake.. ' she nodded and I walked out out of the room in a trance, almost not believing it.

Suddenly 4th division was a flurry of activity, I overheard the cause.. Jushiro had taken more lives, I gulped and a tear fell, hidden from everyone behind my hat, I stopped a member 'where was the attack'

'The forest in the 13th division' I let the member go on and I shunpoed to the location, dreading what I would find there.

I appeared in the trees, hoping I could quietly approach, finding out anything I didn't know, it didn't work, Jushiro or the hollow was in the centre of the clearing, fresh blood on his hands, Jushiro looked unwell, he was deteriating quickly from his illness, the hollow seemed unaffected though, I could tell that much from having known Jushiro as long as I had, hollow Jushiro sensed me and looked directly at me from the ground.

His eyes were black and the hollows mask pattern was traced onto jushiros face, his shoulder was injured and heavily bleeding, his haori was torn and bloodied, I was certain it wasn't just Jushiros blood on the haori.

The hollow Jushiro tilted it head, watching me with curiosity, it grinned 'ya know ya look tasty don't ya' the hollows voice rang from jushiros mouth, and it laughed and faced me from the ground.

I wasn't quite sure if I was ready to do what I needed to do but I jumped down from the tree I was standing in, landing lightly, as much as I despaired what had become of my best friend, I despised the hollow that had caused it, I looked at Jushiro with hatred.

'How dare you... ' I drew my blade.

'Owch... I'm hurt' the hollow grinned and laughed.

This only making my hatred worse, I step forward holding my blade forward 'you will not have this soul, I won't allow it' I prepare my blade for what would be the last thing I would ever want to do.

The hollow had very bad coordination, it seemed as jushiros weakening body was not making the hollows life easier 'I could take yours instead then' he laughs 'yes, that's perfect, I'll have your soul then...' The hollow trails off, Jushiro suddenly goes quiet and the body collapses to the ground in a coughing fit.

My heart was telling me to lower my blade and help Jushiro, my mind knew if I did that, I would die, I waited, unable to make the strike that would end both of their lives.

After a few minutes Jushiro stood up again, the eyes were grey, almost like the hollow was being fought off, I still couldn't make myself move, but I felt myself getting upset, Jushiro was still there.

'Shun... Go.. ' jushiros voice was faint but it was definitely his, it was an order, but I stood their frozen, tears starting to fall.

'Juu.. I.. ' I started to reply.

The hollow returned to power 'god.. He's annoying isn't he, im looking forward to eating him, I won't hear him anymore' the hollow laughs 'now' he took a step toward me 'sorry for the delay' then the hollow charged.

I griped my zanpaktou tight and as the hollow grabbed me, my blade found jushiros heart, with a twist it was over.

'Shit! You... ' the hollow faded, all traces of hollow reiatsu vanished, Jushiro returned back to normal, his bright green eyes showing the extreme pain he was in, though his epression was a soft smile, tears fell from his eyes, the smile almost making them look like tears of joy.

I couldn't move, I was frozen again, jushiros hands were gripping my shoulders from the holes attack but the grip was growing weak, tearing up again 'juu... I'm so sorry...so.. So sorry...' I pulled the blade out of his chest, more blood was starting to show on his front.

Jushiro smiled, trying to remain standing 'its.. Alright... ' he couldn't stand anymore and fell.

I caught him and held him close, now starting to cry 'I'm so sorry.. ' I dropped my blade to the ground, it has started to rain.

Jushiro was limp in my arms, head weak and laying on my chest 'thank.. You shun..' That was when he faded, I felt his heart stop.

'NOOO, JUUUU!' I screamed out, I knew he couldn't hear me anymore but I guess I couldn't help it, I felt alone, I fell to my knees holding him close, crying in the rain, I'd lost my best and oldest friend.. By my own blade, my chest felt empty, like my heart had left with Jushiro, maybe it did, but I was alone now.


End file.
